1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to lamps, specifically to a clamp-on lamp which can swivel and pivot to a wide range of positions.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore portable clamp-on lamps were large and unwieldy and could not be adjusted to shine light in a relatively wide range of areas. E.g., existing clamp on lamps were too large to fit on mirrors for use in a shower and were not versatile, i.e., they could not be positioned so that they illuminated the mirror or the user, such as a man shaving. (One such mirror is shown in my patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,157 (1999).) Also existing clamp-on lamps were too heavy to clamp onto such a mirror, they were awkward to use, were not waterproof, and/or required mains electrical power, which was dangerous and unwieldy for a shower.